Only Way Out
by skirmishhottie
Summary: Harley McQueen is a greaser and in the gang. Not very good summary. PLEASE REVIEW, my first Outsiders story...
1. Chapter 1

**Only Way Out**

**Chapter 1**

** "Good morning, sunshine," Two-Bit grinned as he shook me finally waking me up. I was going to kill my mom for letting him in the house this early in the morning. I grumbled and sat up while Two-Bit was laughing at me. He ruffled my hair and walked out of my room. He usually came over every morning and had different methods of waking me up. My mom loved him and the rest of the gang like they were her own sons. I often thought she loved them more than me the way she treated them. To her I was worthless and she didn't bother mind telling me that and pointing out all my flaws. Luckily I didn't really see her that much because she was always at work or with one of her boyfriends, she gets a new one every month. I never really talked to my dad, last I knew he was married to some woman in her twenties and had some kids with her. I didn't really care though. The only people I really cared about was my gang, they were my real family and the only people that actually cared about me.**

**By the way, my name is Harley McQueen and I'm seventeen years old. I have dark brown hair that goes to the middle of my back and my eyes match my brown hair. I'm not that tall and I never will be, I stand at 5'3" and weight about 110 pounds. Everyone calls me short stuff or half-pint. I'm use to it though since I've been called that since I was seven. Well, that's enough about me for now.**

** I threw on a pair of shorts because it was summer and sizzling hot outside even that early in the morning. Then I put on a black tank top. After I brushed my teeth, I washed my face. Then I put my thick hair into a pony tail. That was all I did in the morning to get ready. I don't really wear makeup even though I have some. I only wear it when I go to parties or any type of special occasion.**

** When I got downstairs Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse as usual. He was lying on his stomach so I sat down on his back. He let out a weird noise and turned over so that we were face to face. He grabbed my face and pulled it down to his giving me a kiss which wasn't unusual. I smacked him on the head as we both got up. He held the door opened as we walked over to the Curtis' where everyone was at. It was the normal hang out place for the gang. I was there more than at my own house and occasionally slept over if I didn't feel like going home or dealing with my mom.**

** "Honey we're home," Two-Bit yelled as we walked through the door. The house was hectic as usual. Soda and Darry were getting ready for work. Steve stood there waiting for Soda because they both had to work that day. Steve has been working more since school was out now. I jumped on his back and he put me down to give me a hug. Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny were on the couch. They didn't have anything to do today because there was no school of course. Two-Bit was in the same position he was when I came downstairs at my house. I didn't know where I could sit so I laid my body over the guys on the couch. Pony and Johnny blushed at my action. They always did that when I said something or I touched them, I thought it was hilarious. Dally hit my butt and laughed at me. I rolled over and stuck out my tongue at him which usually no one would get away with, but he just gave me a playful glare. I got up when Soda and Darry walked into the room and jumped on both of them. Darry picked me up and Soda started tickling me and then Darry started on me too. I was laughing so hard, the whole gang knew that I was ticklish.**

** "Say uncle," Soda yelled still tickling me. I had to give in if we were wrestling I would've beat him, but tickling was my weakness. I gave in, "Uncle," I yelled, so he and Darry would leave me alone. After that was over I just layed on the ground because I was too drained to get up. With that Darry, Soda, and Steve left for work. I was left with the rest of the gang.**

** "What do ya'll want to do today?" Ponyboy asked all of us. Johnny didn't say anything, he never really did he was shy; I think I've only had one real conversation with him. He was a good kid though, and a good friend. After debating for awhile, we decided to walk over to the DX and then head on over to the Dingo. Dally and Two-Bit were talking about going to one of Buck's parties. I knew for a fact that Johnny and Ponyboy wouldn't be going because Darry would skin them. I didn't know if I would go or not, I've been to many of his parties and they weren't that much fun unless you were drunk off your ass which wasn't a bad idea. I decided to go along with Two-Bit and Dally after we took the two younger boys home later that night. Soda and Steve would most likely join us and bring Sandy and Evie their girlfriends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** The day went by quickly which was okay I guess. First we all walked over to the DX and harassed Steve and Soda. We waited for them to get off work and then walked we drove to the Dingo in Steve's car and picked up Sandy and Evie first. I was about to puke, I hated his driving, I have a very weak stomach and his reckless driving didn't help me any. When we got to the Dingo we snuck in like always. I always preferred to pay, but now it's a habit of just sneaking in. We all sat in the back row Steve and Soda were too busy with their girlfriends to bug any of the people in front of them like the others were doing. We were getting really rowdy when a couple in front of us told us to be quiet. That just made us get even louder. Two-Bit was drunk by the end of the movie and I was on my way there. Soda and Steve decided to take the girls home so the five of us walked back to the Curtis' and Johnny and Ponyboy went inside. It was turning eleven when we got to Buck's place.**

** Smoke filled the air when we walked into the room. People were practically having sex in the room. Music blared loudly and everyone was dancing provocatively it looked like they were humping each other. Dally went off with Sylvia and I stayed close to Two-Bit. When he started flirting with a blonde I rolled my eyes and walked away. I grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and chugged it like it was the last one I would ever drink.**

** "Hey babe, haven't seen you in awhile, you're looking damn good tonight," it was Tim Shepard. He grabbed me tightly and I winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath. We went back a long way about a year ago we were dating which was a big mistake. We were better off friends which I figured out shortly after we started dating. All he wanted was sex from me. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the floor where everyone was dancing. I was too drunk to resist him by then so I just danced the night away with him. I must say that he is a pretty good dancer and we make a good dance pair together, but that was as far as we would go. He knew better than to cross me.**

** After awhile, I was getting worn out and sweating real bad. Tim and I walked outside and sat down on the hood of his car. Together we finished off a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and started on another one when Dally and Two-Bit came out. Dally was fine, but Two-Bit couldn't even walk straight. I almost fell off the car laughing when he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face, but Tim pulled me so I wouldn't. They walked over to us and Dally and he were in an intense conversation. I figured it was time for me to go and I grabbed Two-Bit by the arm to hold myself up as I jumped off the hood. I gave Dally and Tim a kiss on the cheek before we left. I get really affectionate when I'm drunk and I can't control my feelings.**

** Now it was just Two-Bit and I and somehow I got on his back and he was carrying me. I thought my life was going to end right there because we were swaying every which way the whole time. I felt my stomach come to my throat and I got off of Two-Bit's back and ran towards the closest bush to throw up. Rubbing my back Two-Bit helped me off my knees and we started walking towards my house. Two-Bit offered me a place in his bed, but I declined the offer. After seeing me to the door I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed inside which was a big mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Just as I closed the door my mom started to yell at me. I was even surprised she was home. She must have broken up with her latest boyfriend I guessed. I could tell she had been drinking too that night. I could tell she had been crying too. I didn't know why she was so mad at me though.**

**"I've had it with you and you're attitude, you're a worthless excuse for a daughter," she slurred. I was getting angry, I hadn't done anything wrong. I barely even talked to her or even saw her. I should be the one yelling since she hasn't even been there for me. She kept going on and I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to make it any worse than it already was. "You're a screw up just like your father," I was pissed now, but I wouldn't show it because I didn't want her to know she had gotten the best of me. "I want you to get your fat ass out of here and never come back you little slut," she yelled at me. With that I took off running. I headed over to Two-Bit's house; I was hoping that offer was still available because I certainly didn't want to be sleeping on the street. I opened the door and went up to his room. His mom was working the night shift so I didn't worry about walking in there too much, but I knew she wouldn't care anyway since she thought of me as another daughter.**

**Two-Bit was lying on his stomach, snoring when I got into his room. I tripped over his clothes as I walked towards his bed. Sitting next to his body, I shook him just enough he would wake up. He sat up groggily and scratched his head. He tried to make out who it was in the dark and started laughing, "So you decided to take me up on my offer," he pulled the covers up so I could get under them. I actually enjoyed lying with him, I felt safe which was something I hadn't felt in a long time, then he kissed me.**

**Sorry the chapter is so short I'll add another chapter later…….**

**Don't forget to review…please….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I couldn't believe what was happening. Two-Bit wasone my best friends, sure we kissed here and there, but that was friendly, I always gave people a quick peck on the cheek or lips. This was different though, it was more than a friendly kiss. Pulling me closer to him, Two-Bit deepened the kiss. His hands were wandering all over my body. I didn't push him away; I wanted him to keep going. Before I knew it we were taking each others clothes off. The night went by so fast after that, too fast for that matter.**

**When I woke up, Two-Bit was sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled at the sight of him, he looked so peaceful. I thought about our friendship and what the gang would say if they ever found out. Things change so quickly, with me being kicked out of my house, lying next to Two-Bit naked. It wasn't that bad though at least I could be with someone who judged me without even knowing the real me. I looked over at Two-Bit to find that he was smiling back at me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he got up to change. I looked down on the clothes on the ground that were dirty and I knew I had to go back to my house to get more, but I didn't want to go alone. **

**We walked in an awkward silence down to my house. My mom wouldn't be home because she worked during the day so that made me feel better about going into the house. I was glad I had Two-Bit by my side or else I don't think I could've stepped my foot in there again. Walking up to my room I grabbed a bag and threw most of my clothes in there along with other things I would need such as my tooth brush and hair brush. Then we walked over to the Curtis' house.**

**When we got there I was surprised to see Darry still home. When I got in I found out that he actually had the day off, which isn't very often since he has to support his two brothers. Noticing the bag, the gang asked what happened and I told them the whole story. Darry offered me a place to stay until everything blew over, it wasn't the first time I got kicked out of the house, but I was sure that I didn't want to go back to the house ever again or see my mom again. After hesitating I agreed to stay with the Curtis boys until I found a permanent place to say and I didn't know when that would be.**

**Two-Bit and I kept making eye contact the whole time and I blushed a little. I didn't think I could feel this way. I never felt this giddy or happy when I was with Tim. Maybe this was the real thing or maybe I was just dreaming. I had to talk to him; I wanted to know what our relationship was now, since we didn't really talk about it. Dally kept eyeing Two-Bit and I all day I have a feeling he is getting suspicious since I went off with him last night. I'll most likely be interrogated by him sometime that day.**

**Two-Bit and I finally had our opportunity to talk when everyone went to do their own thing. It was awkward at first, but we eventually got over that. "So, what are we?" I asked, "I mean we're friends, but we crossed the line last night."**

**"I thought about that too," he said sighing heavily being very serious, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I mean you were there and it just happened, but it won't happen again, let's just forget it ever happened, everything will be normal again in no time" I was kind of hurt after he said that. I mean how can he have sex with me and then say that it really mean anything to him, I was just there for his pleasure. I nodded in agreement even though my heart was telling me different. I really wanted to be with him, but if he didn't want me I wasn't going to force him to be with me. I couldn't tell him how I really felt, and then it would just get more complicated. It was clear that he didn't want me, so I was just going to leave the whole issue alone and forget that it ever happened because I'm pretty sure Two-Bit already forgot what we did together. It was easier to say than to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tears filled my eyes as I walked alone back to the Curtis' house. Two-Bit had just left to go get drunk. It's weird how everything can change in such a short amount of time. I was on the top of the world this morning, but now I'm as low as gum stuck to a bottom of a shoe. It's the worst feeling in the world. How could he do this to me? I though he cared about me, but who am I kidding? My mom doesn't give a shit about me now Two-Bit doesn't either or at least I think he doesn't. I needed something to help my emotions. Then I saw it, Buck's place. I'd just go get drunk, maybe that would make me feel better.**

**I knocked on the door knowing Buck would be the only one there. It was too early in the day for him to be having a party. He opened up the door and smiled. I grimaced, he made me sick, but I didn't let on to that. He opened the door wider so I could come in. I sat down on the sofa and he sat down next to me, too close for my liking. "You know, I've always liked you," he began as he inched towards my face, "it was only a matter of time before you'd come running to me." He kept getting closer and closer as I tried to back away from him. Too bad I was now lying down on the couch and he was hovering over me. He licked his lips and pressed them against mine. I felt like I was going to throw up right then and there. I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't have any of that.**

**"Now c'mon honey, you know you want it," he said in my ear as he pulled my pants down against my will. I was crying once again. I just wanted it all to be over with. I was crying the whole time and then after too. He kept whispering in my ear and I tuned him out. I just wanted the hell out of there. Finally it all ended when he got off of me.**

**"Damn, you're good," he said winking at me and then headed to the bath room. Taking the opportunity I had, I threw my clothes on and made a mad dash out the door not looking back. I ran to the Curtis' and stopped when I got to the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. No one was home, so I went and took a long shower. I felt so gross, and I just wanted to wash away the memories. That's when I saw the razor. Maybe that's my way to release the pain. I picked it up and cut deep into my arm, I winced at first, but then it got easier. I finally quit once I felt better and got out of the shower. I threw on a large sweat shirt so no one would notice the cuts although I didn't really think they would care anyway. The rest of the gang would probably turn me away jus like my mom and Two-Bit.**


End file.
